No Choice
by strikingdelight
Summary: Every year in Hogwarts is a different year for Hermione. This year is also like that... except it's much more different than usual.. A year filled with misery, tears, pain, complications, lies and confessions... Is there any possibility that the know-it-all Gryffindor princess can find love and happiness in such a dark period of time?
1. Chapter 1

**My very first fan fiction. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story...**

* * *

A new day has begun and shocking news waits ahead for everyone in the wizard world. Today is a very special day for Hermione Granger, for it is not every day that you turn 16! However, she did not have a very pleasant morning for she had just woken up after having a nightmare about god knows what for all she heard was cries and pleas for help and it sounded like it was her voice! Shaking she got up from her bed and drew back the curtains around her bed while her roommates were waiting impatiently for her to do so. No one would say that she was ready to celebrate her birthday for she looked like as thought she could collapse that very instance. Nevertheless, none of her dorm mates commented on her disheveled look for they are all used to this now. No matter how hard Harry and Ron tried to persuade Hermione to go to Madam Promfrey for a sleeping draught, she stubbornly refuses to do so for she believed that nightmares are part of everyone's life.

After a hasty trip to bathroom Hermione got ready for what seemed like just another typical day. Little did she know that her day is about to take an extra ordinary turn which would change her life completely.

After taking a seat between Harry and Ron and with a quick exchange of "Good morning" along with "Happy birthday 'Mione" the three of them settled down for breakfast. Harry and Ron were engaged in a conversation with Ginny which was without a doubt about Quidditch, a highly dangerous game played on brooms. After pushing her food around the plate without actually taking a bit, Hermione waited impatiently for the post so that she can read the _Daily Prophet _newspaper.

Meanwhile at the Head table the Headmaster of _Hogwarts_, Albus Dumbledore along with the Deputy Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall and the Potions Master, Severus Snape were waiting for the same, each lost in their own thoughts and in the mean time observing a particular bushy haired girl sitting in Gryffindor table.

After what seemed like forever the Great Hall of _Hogwarts_ were soon covered with hooting of owls and a buzz of excitement as each and everyone in the Great Hall waited to receive their post for the day. "Oh thank god! The post! Finally! Mom must have heard about Fred and George's latest prank by now so she would definitely send a _Howler! _Ahh! There it is… This is going to be so much fun! Right mate?" said Ron. "Ya! Hey we should most probably cover our ears if we don't want to be deaf. Hey! George you are in trouble!" replied Harry. The whole Gryffindor table laughed at this for they are used to Fred and George getting a _Howler _in every single week. Hermione seemed to be the only one who did not find this amusing but still held back her comment for she knew better than to do so.

Her attention was diverted to an owl which settled in front of her. It was carrying a letter stamped by the Ministry of Magic and she knew it meant nothing but trouble. Deciding to open it later so that the Ministry of Magic would not be able to ruin her day, she hastily shoved it into her backpack and decided to read the newspaper even though no one else does nowadays for the Ministry of Magic is now under the influence of Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard by the whole wizard community that very few even manage to say his name which includes Harry and Dumbledore. For everyone else in wizarding world he is known as _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _or for his followers _the Dark Lo_rd.

Hermione unfolded the newspaper and gave a loud gasp which got the attention of Harry and Ron. They were surprised to see Hermione Granger speechless and terrified at the same time. "Hey! Hermione! Hermione? You OK?" Harry shook her gently and she came back to her senses. "How could they?" she replied in such a deadly voice that Harry and Ron feared that she might actually blast off who ever that caused her anger. "What?" Ron replied in a confused tone. "What's wrong?" "Listen to this!"

" **THICKNESS APPROVES OF MARRIAGE LAW!**

_Due to the recent increase in birth of squibs the Minister of Magic has passed a marriage law proposed by one of his adviser and this law comes to affect immediately!_

_Anyone of the age 16 and above is subjected to this law. From this very moment onwards, marriage would only be accepted between muggleborns and purebloods or halfbloods. Those who do not obey this law would be sent to Azkaban forever._

_The law states that:_

- _When a muggleborn witch or wizard turns 16 he or she would have 2 weeks to marry. In these two weeks he or she would be given the choice of picking a suitor from the list of eligible purebloods or halfbloods that the Ministry of Magic proposes of._

- _Each marriage should be consummated before 12 o clock midnight and failure to do so would declare the marriage void and the couple would be sent to Azkaban for 2 years._

- _Regular consummation should be carried out once every week and those who failure to do so would face dire consequences._

- _A child must be born after 1 and half years and failure to do so would result in the marriage to be void._

- _A second child should be born after 5 years from marriage and any form of contraceptives both muggle and magic is strictly prohibited and those who do use any of such would be sent to Azkaban forever._

_While speaking to reporter this morning the Minister of Magic said "It is for the best of the wizard world that I have decided to enforce this law for it is my duty as the Minister of Magic to ensure that the wizarding community remains healthy and happy". " _

"I don't believe this! This is barbaric! How could they? This is their idea of best?" A very upset Hermione Granger screamed at the top of her voice diverting more than thousands of peoples' attention towards her.

The Headmaster decided that it is time to do what is necessary and stood up and called Hermione "Miss Granger, please meet me in my office as soon as possible. I enjoy lemon drops. Rest of you head back to your classes." With that he along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape left the Great Hall.

Still fuming Hermione grabbed her belongings and ran out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron trying their best to keep up with her leaving behind thousands of confused students.

By the time Harry and Ron were able to get out of the Great Hall Hermione was no where to be seen. "Where is she?" Ron asked. "I don't know... Maybe she took one of the shortcut? Come on this way!" Harry replied and they both ran to the Headmaster's office.

"You think she is here?" asked Ron. "I don't know let's check…. Lemon drops!" The gargoyle guarding Headmaster's office leapt aside allowing the two boys to enter the office where all the three Professors who left the Great Hall were present. "I'm sorry to disturb sir, but where is Hermione?" Harry asked the Headmaster as she was no where to be seen. "I'm afraid I haven't seen her since I left the Great Hall. Isn't she with you?" was the reply that Harry and Ron got from a very anxious Headmaster. The boys silence was enough to confirm his fear and with a slight nod to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall he sent both of them to search for Hermione Granger. He assigned Professor Snape to check the forbidden forest and Professor McGonagall the grounds.

Meanwhile Hermione was running as fast as she could into the forbidden forest without paying much attention to the surrounding.

Hermione stopped short when she heard a person clearing his throat and soon fell into unconsciousness…..

* * *

**There you go... I would really appreciate your feed backs...** **So tell me what you all think of...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! enjoy!**

* * *

Severus Snape is definitely not a person to panic but for some unknown reason he felt himself panic when he came to know that Hermione Granger had run away. "Could it be because I care for her? No, I do not care for her... She's just like the rest of my students... " Severus quickly dismissed his internal battle and focused on his task. He was sure that Hermione would run straight into the Forbidden Forest without much of a thought or even a hesitation. After all, she did lure Umbridge in there and then got the attention of the Centures herd and all. Nevertheless, fact remains that the Forbidden Forest is extremely dangerous for anyone even himself.

He paused on his walk and observed the Forest. Yes, something was very wrong indeed. It's too quiet as though someone had cast a silencing spell. Well, that does make things more complicated. "Point me!" Severus whispered softly. His wand pointed towards north and he cautiously started walking ahead stealthily. Soon enough he could make a silhouette of someone far away and he was definitely sure that it was not Hermione. Casting a notice-me-not charm over himself he made his way towards the mysterious person cloaked in black. He was a deatheater for sure but who is it? Soon enough another man cloaked in deatheater's robe made his way to the other one.

"Did you get her?" one of the man asked. "Oh! Yes. I did indeed!" replied the man who was without a doubt Lucius Malfoy. "You know the Dark Lords order! Take her to him now!" With that the two of them activated a portkey and grabbed a lumped form which was undoubtedly the unconscious for of Hermione.

Severus hurried back to inform the Headmaster. Hermione is in terrible danger and for once in his life he hope that the Dark Lord would summon him. "Headmaster, if may speak to you _alone_." Stressing on the word _alone_ and pointedly looking at Potter and Weasley he waited until both of them walked out of the office and cast a silencing charm.

"Miss Granger has been taken to the Dark Lord by Lucius Malfoy and another deatheater whom I wasn't able to recognize. Were you aware that the anti-apparting and transporting charm in Hogwarts ground has been lifted? Deatheaters can very easily enter and leave Hogwarts now!" Severus Snape informed a very distressed looking Headmaster.

"Yes, I was aware about that. However, it is the enchantment near the Forbidden Forest which was broken and the rest is still not breached last time I checked." Headmaster sighed.

"So you were aware of it? Why didn't you look into that matter? What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea about the danger the students are in? Do you have any idea about the danger that Potter is in?" bellowed a very pissed off Snape.

"Oh yes I am. I have my own reasons for my actions.." *snort* from Snape which earned a disapproval look from the Headmaster.

"As I was saying I have my own reasons for that but I think that it would be best if we focus on Miss Granger's fate instead of questioning my actions.."

"Oh yes! Her fate? She might be very much dead by now! Have you planned her funeral?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Severus you know that right? I doubt she would be dead. Tom would surely not kill her. I am sure about that. Which is where you come in handy..." The Headmaster peered over his glasses and said "Bring her back soon Severus."

"What are you talking about old man? You know very well that I can't simply go to see Dark Lord especially when he didn't summon me! It would be..." Severus was interrupted by the pain in his left arm. The Dark Lord is summoning him. "Well, come back soon my dear." The Headmaster patted his back and walked out of his office while Severus apparated to Dark Lord's side shortly.

Of course the Malfoy Manor! Where else would Malfoy take her? After mentally preparing himself he confidently walked through the iron gates and entered the dungeons. _Great way to make my task easy Voldemort!_ He thought bitterly and started formulating a plan in his brain.

Soon enough he heard the screaming of Hermione Granger. So the Dark Lord has started his fun without any delays. _Typical._ Severus confidently entered the dungeon and strode towards the Dark Lord and sank into a deep bow.

"My Lord, you summoned me...?"

"Ah yes, Severus! So glad you can join this festivity. See we are celebrating the capture of one of your student. Hermione Granger, Potter's brain!"

Laughter crackled around him as the Dark Lord continued speaking.

"We have a slight problem, Severus!"

"Problem my Lord?" This is definitely interesting. Dark Lord having a problem. Curious indeed.

"Yes. Tell me who is the most accomplished Ligilimen in the world?"

"My Lord."

"Oh yes, I am."

"But...?"

"Observe!" Hissed a very pissed off Dark Lord.

"That's enough! Move away from her NOW!" The deatheaters around her scattered away allowing Severus to take a proper look at Hermione. She was covered in sweat and twisting around still shaking due to being under _Crucio _for god knows how long. She was already pale and breathing heavily. The  
Dark Lord strode up to her and grabbed her face roughly making her look at him and shouted _Legilimens._

Why did he shout? Severus thought curiously. Soon enough he understood why. Blood was oozing out from her nose but the Dark Lord was still unsuccessful in entering her mind. Curious indeed. Severus winced at the thought of how much pressure the Dark Lord was putting and knew that Hermione would be spending more than a week in bed without a doubt.

"Crucio!" screamed a very furious Dark Lord and soon the dungeon was filled with Hermione's scream. Except this time the deatheaters were not celebrating. They could sense their master's anger and no one even dared to breathe loudly. After over an hour the crucio curse was lifted and the Dark Lord cast legilimens again and still got the result as before. Shaking with anger the Dark Lord kicked Hermione in her ribs and *crack* was unmistakably the cracking of her ribs.

"Severus! Why can't I breached her mind?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry my Lord but I don't know" Severus replied and soon was hit by the Crucio curse. However, the Dark Lord ended it after a few minutes and asked "How can she resist the imperio curse then?"

"My Lord?" asked a very confused Snape.

"DEMONSTRATE!" shouted the Dark Lord and soon the dungeon was filled with "Imperio!" and everyone chanting "Stand up!" continuously but Hermione did not even budge.

Severus Snape was for once proud of his student and was willing to admit it to _Potter_ even if he had to. However, he was again interrupted with the Dark Lord screaming at him to fix it and he had absolutely no idea about what to do and so simply replied dry "She is a stubborn girl...?"

"Crucio!"

Severus withered in pain but never ever let out any sound instead focused on his breathing.

"You all have disappointed me so much today. I expected more from all of you especially _you _Severus Snape. I don't tolerate failures! Tell me Severus what should I do with you and others? You are lucky that I haven't killed you yet. You are lucky that I have showed you _mercy._ It's like you all are mocking me because I failed to break Potter's brain! Tell me, what should be your punishment?"

"My Lord, if I may...?" a new deatheater who obviously didn't know much started and soon with a simple "Avada Kedavra" from the Dark Lord he was lying dead on the ground.

"Let's see, I can't kill you Severus because you are too useful for me and no matter what your failures are you still manage to please me and get the most useful information at the right time and all. But you deserve to be punished for you have not only failed me tonight but also teach that piece of filth and even _Potter_. You were even foolish enough to fall in _love_ with _Lily Evans Potter_ who ruined my plans. You deserve a punishment don't you agree?"

With that the Dark Lord kept walking back and fro while everyone in the dungeon held their breath. A small whimper from Hermione made the Dark Lord spun around and face her. After observing her for a fraction of second the Dark Lord turned towards Severus with an evil grin plastered on his snake like face.

"Oh god! Please tell me I don't have to rape her.." Severus thought bitterly.

"My dear Severus. I do remember you _loving_ that mudblood years ago and if I am right, you still do. Why don't you replace that dead mudblood with this one over here?" The Dark Lord hissed unpleasantly.

"My Lord...?"

"Did you leave that brain of yours back with the old coot? What is wrong with you today? Don't you remember over meeting two days ago? Didn't you read the newspaper today? Didn't the old coot express his concern over that piece of filth over there? Isn't he trying to formulate a plan to _save_ that girl from a Deatheater?" By this the Dark Lord was heaving heavily. Not wanting to test his patience Severus slowly said "You want me to marry her."

Laughter can be heard from all around him while he recalled the _requirement__s_ of this law. _Fuck_. He would be force to _rape_ her every single week. He is going to be a _father_ soon. Just brilliant. Just _fucking_ brilliant.

"You will take her back to Hogwarts and explain this to that man and also _prepare_ her for what is to come. You both will be married next week and if you don't I would happily do the honors to killing you both slowly and painfully. Now get out of my sight! Oh and do something to her so that at least in wedding picture would look _nice_." With that the Dark Lord and the other Deatheaters left the dungeons leaving Severus and Hermione alone.

With a deep sigh he slowly made his way towards Hermione and she merely scattered away from him.

"Miss Granger, Hermione, I am not going to hurt you. You can't apparate while you are conscious in that state. I need to take you back while I can." Severus whispered so kindly that it even surprised himself.

"Promise me you will not take me to the Hospital Wing to Madam Promfery." was the reply he got.

"What? Hermione you are hurt!"

"I don't care! You don't go to her when you are hurt so I would do the same!"replied a stubborn Hermione.

"How do you know that I don't go to her? You need to be checked."

"So you do it. After all you do check your own self when you are hurt."

"How do you know all of this?" Severus Snape hissed angrily.

"I am the know-it-all." Hermione simply shrugged.

"Damn it! Why should you be so stubborn? The others could come any second! Come here would you!"

"No! Promise me!"

"NO!"

"Then I would stay here!"

They both glared at each other for a while and Severus came to the conclusion that she is dead set on this.

"FINE! I won't take you to her! Now come here!"

Hermione slowly walked towards him and whispered "Thank you."

With a sigh Severus put her to sleep and swept her on to his hands and slowly apparated to Hogwarts. Looking down to the innocent girl he felt sorry for her. She would never be the girl who she was before. Tonight changes everything. Severus started walking into the castle and headed to...

* * *

**There you go. Let me know what you think of. Oh and should Severus take her to hospital wing or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I was really busy with school. Anyways...**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

******/****  
**

_**Previously on No Choice...**_

* * *

_They both glared at each other for a while and Severus came to the conclusion that she is dead set on this._

_"FINE! I won't take you to her! Now come here!"_

_Hermione slowly walked towards him and whispered "Thank you."_

_With a sigh Severus put her to sleep and swept her on to his hands and slowly apparated to Hogwarts. Looking down to the innocent girl he felt sorry for her. She would never be the girl who she was before. Tonight changes everything. Severus started walking into the castle and headed to..._

* * *

... the Hospital Wing. There's absolutely no way that he is going to play nurse for her. For god sake he only know how to heal wounds and repairs bones. This girl would have injuries even worse than that.

_"You are betraying her! She trusted you with her life and you are betraying her just like that? She would never forgive you for this. Come to think of it, she would never trust you again!" _A voice in his head said to him which made him stop in his tracks. Yes, it is true. He is about to make a terrible decision that's for sure. What is he going to do?

"Severus? Were you successful?" Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him.

"Define successful.." muttered Severus.

"Why my boy, I never thought this day would come. Who would have ever thought that Severus Snape doesn't know the definition of successful. Let me tell you, ..."

"Oh shut it would you! You know perfectly well that i DO know the definition! Must you be always so cheery?"

After a minute of pause Severus let out a sigh.

"She needs to be seen by Poppy. Do me a favor and make sure she is seen by Poppy."

With that Severus dumped Hermione into Albus's hands and left with his cloak bellowing after him.

"Take her to Hospital Wing... Hmm.. Why couldn't he do it?" With that Albus carried Hermione into the Hospital Wing and gently laid her on one of the bed and called Poppy.

"Oh my! What happened to her Albus?" exclaimed Poppy.

"Miss Granger was taken to the Dark Lord and tortured. Please make sure she is alright and inform me when she awakes. I have matters to attend."

Albus left the Hospital Wing in search for the Potion Master of the school. He entered Severus's quarters and was greeted with the sight of Severus drowning bottle after bottle of Firewhisky. Shacking his head slightly he slowly made his way towards one of the armchairs.

"You are going to regret that in the morning my boy." Albus spoke cautiously not wanting to rile Severus.

"Oh ya suuuure I would. What ya doing ya old fella? Leave me alone and go bugger someone else." slurred a very drunk Severus.

"I do have the whole night ahead so right now I would like to spend some time with my Potion's Master. Just in case."

"Oh goood you here! You can witness Snivillus die."

With that Severus pointed his wand towards him and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The Headmaster sat in the armchair witnessing this scene for the hundredth time and in the mean time glancing at the clock waiting for him to awake.

Groaning from Severus could be heard after a few minutes.

"Oh! Albus! You are also dead? Good for ya! That would save ya from trouble! You won't have ta see Voldy destroy Miss Granger. Pity. Such brilliant mind is going to be wasted. Look on the bright side you won't have to witness it." shrugged Severus.

"Mind if I ask how Tom plans destroy Miss Granger?"

"I have to marry her and then produce dunderheads with bushy greasy hair, pale as me, and stout!" Severus laughed humorlessly.

"Very well then. I have got a wedding to plan I guess."Replied Albus humorlessly.

"NO! Didn't you hear me?M a DEAD! NO way I would marry her. Think of it Albus. Do you really think she would fuck a dead corpse?" bellowed a very drunk Severus.

"My dear, you are not dead and would not be! I will make sure of it!"

"Too late now. I'm dead now. Prepare me a nice funeral. Do say nice things about me. Bury me as close to Lily. Push Black into the lake for me would you? Oh and hex Umbridge if you get the chance. Make sure that the new Potions Professor fails Longbottom..." With that Severus fell down to the floor.

"Oh my dear boy."sighed Albus softy and leviated Severus and tuck him into his bed. He would have to come back tomorrow morning to give him a hangover potion and chat with him. He has a lot to do.

"Urrgh..." mumbled Hermione as she woke up the very next day. She shielded her eyes from the sunlight and blinked trying to adjust to the light. White sheets, ancient brick wall... wait! "White sheets?" Hermione is now very fully awake and boiling with anger. "How dare he!" shouted a very pissed off Hermione Granger announcing that she is wake to the whole castle.

* * *

Suddenly, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened and a very calm Headmaster strode into the Hospital Wing.

"My dear, you shouldn't shout so loud. You have been through a lot. Rest is what you need."

With that he observed Hermione and noted that blood was still oozing out from her nose and judging by the rigid movement of her body, her bones is still broken. Frowning slightly, he called Poppy. "Poppy? Have you fully healed Miss Granger?"

"Of course I..."Poppy who just came out of her office stopped short after seen Hermione. Never in her entire life had she ever been incapable of fixing few bones and treating her patients.

"How...how? Uh..." stammered Poppy.

"Perhaps you should try again. Unless Miss Granger here has something she would like to confess." stated the Headmaster while Hermione was adamant to make sure that she doesn't meet the Headmaster's eye. It would undoubtedly cause more questions which she rather not answer. Knowing the Headmaster he will find one way or the other to find out her secrets. So instead Hermione Granger smoothly lied to the Headmaster saying "I do not know what you mean by that, Sir."

"Oh on contrary I do know that you do know exactly what I meant." stated the Headmaster.

"I'm very sorry Sir but I do not know what you meant." replied a very stubborn Hermione.

"Very well then, why don't you think of what I meant and I will be back after an hour."

With that the Headmaster swept out of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Severus. Wake up. Breakfast in 30 minutes and unless you want to be absent for breakfast letting the whole school enjoy one meal without you being there to terrify then to death I suggest you get up now." A very impatient Headmaster told to Severus who merely groaned and turned his back to the Headmaster.  
With a sigh the Headmaster took out his wand and whispered a spell. Soon Severus was drenched and very awake.

"What the HELL Albus?" bellowed Severus.

"Time to get up. Meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast and accompany me to the Hospital Wing unless you want Harry and Mister Longbottom to come here with get well soon gifts as their punishment for wandering around in the castle after curfew."

That seemed to do the trick as Severus immediately bolted up from his bed, gulped down the hangover potion Albus left last night and rushed into the bathroom leaving a very satisfied Headmaster in his room.

* * *

Soon enough the Headmaster and Potions Master were in the Great Hall observing the sleepy students come in and go. Severus recalled last night's events and carefully asked "Albus, Miss Granger..."

"Is awake now. We both need to go and see her after 10 minutes."interrupted the Headmaster.

"I see.. Did she say anything...?"

"No. Why?" asked a very curious Headmaster.

"No reason." With that Severus focused on his breakfast and deliberately avoided looking into Albus's eyes.

The Headmaster sighed softly. All will be known in due time. All will be known in due time.

* * *

After the last student left the Great Hall Severus and Albus left to the Hospital Wing. As soon as the door opened Hermione who was on one of the bed in the Hospital Wing turned her head and narrowed her eyes as soon as she saw Severus. With a slight movement of her lips, Severus soon found out that he was covered in boils!

Ragging with anger Severus shouted at Hermione. "200 points from Gryffindor for hexing a Professor!"

"Miss Granger! Explain yourself!" demanded the Headmaster.

"YOU! YOU lying manipulating arrogant greasy old BAT!" shouted a seriously pissed off Hermione.

"50 points from Gryffindor." snapped Severus.

"I don't care! Take each and every single point from Gryffindor but I DO NOT CARE! I TRUSTED you. You PROMISED me!" with that Hermione burst into tears.

Now the Headmaster was very much confused. "Severus?"

_Silence._

"Miss Granger?" asked the Headmaster when he got no reply from Severus.

"He promised me that he won't bring me here!" wailed Hermione.

"That I did. And I kept the promise." sneered Severus.

"Excuse me? Then why am I here?" asked Hermione.

"The Headmaster brought you here. Not me so I suggest you direct your anger towards the Headmaster. Not ME!" Severus replied.

"Miss Granger, I was not aware of that and I was asked by Severus to take you here." The Headmaster defended his actions.

"On contrary, I asked you to make sure that she is _seen_ by Poppy _not taken to _Poppy."

"If I remember correctly you did not say anything regarding any promises you made Severus. replied the Headmaster tiredly.

"Maybe that's because you didn't ask?" suggested Severus calmly.

"My apologies Miss Granger. I was not informed of the events that took place last night. You were brought back with several injuries which needed immediate medical attention. Speaking of your injuries would you like to explain why your injuries have not been healed yet?" Albus quickly changed the subject.

"I don't know Sir." replied Hermione.

"We could do this the whole day Miss Granger." warned the Headmaster.

* * *

Two hours later the Headmaster, Potions Master and Hermione were still having the same conversation. Finally, Severus couldn't take it anymore and blurted out "Why is there dark magic around you?"

"Excuse me?" asked a very shocked Hermione Granger.

"You are surrounded with Dark magic... Around your soul. Explain." stated Severus.

"What? You are bluffing!"

"Actually he is not." stated the Headmaster evenly.

"What? How can you detect it?" replied Hermione. She didn't even dare meet Severus eyes or even the Headmaster's for the truth was finally out. Hermione was too busy trying to figure a way out of this mess that she didn't observe the silent conversation with the two Professors.

The Headmaster gave a nod to Severus and calmly said "Harry.." which seemed to do the trick as Hermione raised her head towards the doors giving Severus the opportunity to enter her mind. What he saw gave goosebumps to him.

_Hermione sat in the Restricted Section of the library and was flipping through the pages reading about a dark ritual. Soon the scene was changed and she was standing near the Forbidden Forest chanting a spell and he soon felt the enchantment around the Forbidden Forest crumble. Severus then saw Hermione apparating to a small village and head towards a house. The scene was again changed and Hermione was standing in front of a mirror and casting a spell and soon enough blood was pouring out from her eyes, ears and nose.  
_

Severus applied a bit more pressure and found...

_Hermione holding a Deatheaters blade and slowly carving some words in her stomach. Soon enough the words caught on fire making the windows shatter around her._

Not wanting to see more Severus pulled out from her mind and...

* * *

**there you go... Let me know what you think of it... I actually had to end it here because my little cousin kept on begging me to let her watch cartoon... Hopefully I will update sooner next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I m so sorry for not updating sooner but I had difficulty writing this chapter... This is what I could think of. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_******/****  
**_

_**Previously on No Choice...**_

* * *

Severus applied a bit more pressure and found...

_Hermione holding a Deatheaters blade and slowly carving some words in her stomach. Soon enough the words caught on fire making the windows shatter around her._

Not wanting to see more Severus pulled out from her mind and...

* * *

*****/*****

... stared at her in disbelief. No! There is no way that she would have completed the ritual yet. There has to be some way that he could save her. He looked at Hermione to see that she did not even show any regret or any emotions at all.

"What the hell were you thinking?" snarled Severus and grabbed her by the collar of her uniform.

"Severus!" shouted Headmaster in alarm. Through out his entire life he has never seen Severus this furious.

"Albus! Do you have ANY idea that she has done?" bellowed Severus and his whole body was vibrating with anger.

"Severus?"

"Remember Sybill Trelawney's prediction at the beginning of this year? It appears that she has yet again made another correct prediction..."

Albus recalled the prediction...

"Cum incipit annus,  
Et innocentem et purus flos numquam esse eadem  
Tenebris erit perpetuo circuibunt eam  
Nisi quis qui iam circumdederunt per tenebras liberaret eam ante suus 'sero  
Si non mundum morietur periculum  
Pro an motam malum natum habet  
Fusce a malo revocare: ne effundatur sanguis  
Rituali brevi futurum esse close completionis  
Atque salvator foret mox interefere  
Scientia et ars ope  
Ille, tentandum est prohibere  
Hoc esset utrosque salvare ex eis  
Levitatem, docebit eos ad successus  
Non ea vis et muneris vincit omnia  
Sed ..  
Si suus 'sero  
Nostra ruina est close super nos  
Spes perit pereat mundus"

"Very well then. You must do what is necessary." Albus stated simply.

"ME? Are you completely mad? Just go and find the savior that prophecy speaks of and let me stay out of this!" roared Severus.

"Oh I have found the savior and he seemed to be standing right in front of me..."

"You are joking right?"

"No I am not!"

"Ya right!"

"I'm serious Severus!"

"Oh come on! Haven't you burdened me enough already? I have done everything you asked me to do. Have you never ever thought that you ask too much? I refuse to be responsible for her fate!"

"Do you want Tom to get another alliance? Tell me! What is the sole purpose of your life?"

"Damn you Albus!" With that Severus hit the wall with his hand and instantly broken his wrist. Albus seemed unfazed about his outburst and slowly whispered episky and Severus's broken wrist was as good as new. Severus kept on breathing heavily. How dare Albus use _her_ to get everything he wants done. This is it. No more. I refuse to do this. With that Severus glared at Albus and said:

"FINE! This is the last thing I would do for YOU!"

"Thank you Severus. Now I believe researching needs to be done. Feel free to use the library and Miss Granger, you are to be with him all time." Albus added sternly.

"With all due respect Sir, I do not need a babysitter" replied Hermione.

"You are not going to be babysitted. You are going to be helping Professor Snape. Now off to the library you two."

"Oh! We are not going to the library. I think it's time we visit Miss Granger's room. Don't you agree Miss Granger." sneered Severus.

"No!"

"Oh yes we are!"

With that Severus started hurling Hermione towards the Head's dorm. Upon reaching a painting with a blonde women he let Hermione go.

"Give the damn password Miss Granger!" commanded Severus.

Hermione simply stared at the portrait. With a sigh Severus took out his wand and

"Imprio. Give the password."

"Peidiwch byth ofni" Hermione said.

"How very Gryffindor!" Severus replied in a mocking tone and released the curse.

Hermione blinked and realization quickly droned on her as she saw the portrait open.

"You...you! You used an unforgivable curse!" Hermione was nearly in tears.

"Compared to what you have been doing it is an acceptable one!"

With that Severus pushed Hermione inside and shut the portrait door behind him and warded the door glanced at the room and saw books scattered everywhere. This is going to be harder than he expected. Looking around he spotted a piece of parchment lying on the table. Looking at it he saw that it was a list of books she used for the ritual in the order that she did it.

"Why thank you Miss Granger! I never thought I would say this but for once I am glad that you are such a planner."

Severus started throwing book after book until he came across the one he was looking for.

"Ah! Here it is." Severus waved the book in front of her eyes and said "If you decide to indulge yourself in Dark magic books in future please stick to the English versions not any other language. Also for future reference I do not enjoy translating Latin and Welsh. It's rather time consuming. Which is why I have a spell invented to translated things to English. However, it can only be done five times a day so keep it noted in that brain of yours!"

With that Severus turned and settled on the couch leaving a stunned Hermione behind.

"Close your mouth before a fly goes in!" With that Severus whispered "Tranlate textu" and soon enough the Latin book was translated to English. Severus started to read about the Dark Ritual.

_The Sorun can be used to protect yourself form any kind of spell fired towards one by a wizard or witch who is an enemy to you. Not only it protects yourself but, it also transfer a bit of magic from the enemies body to your body. The enemies soul is damaged and the magic level is weakened to a great extent. There is only one way to give back the bit of magic yanked from a wizard or witch and it includes the sacrifice of a unicorn. Different people classify the word 'enemy' in different ways so this works differently for everyone. However, the one who wishes to complete this ritual has to sacrifice an innocent thing that that one has tainting the participator in Darkness._

Severus stopped there and looked at Hermione who hasn't even moved an he asked

"Is Poppy an enemy of you?"

"What no!" Hermione was insulted that he think of her in such a horrible way.

"Then why was she not able to heal you before?" Severus inquired.

"Won't you figure it out eventually?" replied Hermione.

"Oh yes I will! ANd when I do YOU will face the consequences and it won't be a mystery anymore." Severus was highly annoyed with that girl. After a while Severus asked:

"What did you sacrifice?"

"I won't tell you! Seriously what is the big deal? I did all that to protect myself! It saved me when I was in front of you-know-who!"

"There are several ways that you could protect yourself in front of the Dark Lord and those are certainly not part of Dark Magic!"

"There is no way that one could protect one's self from Dark Magic without the help of Dark Magic!" shouted Hermione.

"No there is! Was Potter protected from the Dark Lord by Dark Magic when he was only about a year? Did you think Lily would have allowed it?" Severus shouted back loudly.

Hermione stood petrified on her spot. _Why didn't she think of that before?_

"I...I..." stammered Hermione.

"..Didn't think of it." Severus completed the sentence of her.

"Yes." Hermione admitted softly.

Severus observed Hermione and decided that she would still be able to be saved. It's not at all late.

"Is there a way to do it? Protect yourself without Dark Magic?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Would you teach me?"

Severus simply looked at her for a while and replied "Yes I would if we make it through. Would you contribute to undo this mess?"

"Deal." with that Hermione slowly walked over to the couch and took a seat beside him.

"That part is in the 3rd last page of the book." Hermione whispered after a minute.

Severus simply nodded to her and turned to that page and read.

_If you wish to un do The Sorun there would be severe consequences. Only few would be able to even last through the entire process. Most would simply die a painful death. The reverse process include a potion, a spell and a sacrifice. The potion would need several rare ingredients but would only take 15 minutes to complete. Only a highly skilled brewer would be able to to brew it perfectly fine. The potion is known as 'Converte iniuriam'.  
_

_'Converte iniuriam'  
_

_-three drops of phoenix tears  
_

_-four drops of unicorn blood  
_

_-one drop of maiden blood  
_

_-piece of flesh from another Dark one  
_

_-5 nevbergine weed  
_

_-1 centaur horn  
_

_-a drop of mermaid tear  
_

_-the yolk of a dragon egg  
_

_-an eye of a blast-ended skewt  
_

_-20 drops of giant tears  
_

Severus stopped reading here and turned to Hermione.

"This is going to be a difficult and foul potion. I'm glad that I'm not the one to take it." Severus told to Hermione.

"Did you just... Never mind... mmm... Do you have all those ingredients?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Except an eye of a blast-ended skwet, yes?" Severus replied smudgy.

"Where do we find one? How did you get hold of the others?" Hermione started asking questions.

"I am a Potion's Master." Severus stated simply and started heading out.

"Wait! Where are you going? Wait for me!" Hermione dashed after him.

"Oh you are coming with me! Don't worry. You would be the one taking out the eye."

With that Severus started walking briskly towards the Dark Forest.

"We are not going in there are we?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not? You have been there before. Why the hesitation now?" Severus replied cooly.

The Forbidden Forest was much more creepy during night time and movement could be heard from everywhere around her. Severus didn't seem to notice her discomfort and made his way deeper and deeper inside the Forbidden Forest carefully not to trip over anything. Finally after reaching his destination he stopped halt and Hermione who was not at all aware that he did so walked right into Severus making both of them fall down to the ground.

Hermione couldn't even glance at Severus for she knew that he is about to explode. Suddenly she came aware of her position. One of her hand was lying on his chest and the other was on his very privet region. Her leg very entangled with his and her head was tucked into the crook of his neck.

Meanwhile Severus was too busy trying to suppress a very unpleasant feeling which was slowly traveling down his stomach and felt his starting to harden under her small hand. Her whole body was pressed against his body and he was fighting with his instincts to not to groan in pleasure. After taking a deep breath Severus said hoarsely "Miss Granger! Get up now before I toss you aside like a piece of garbage!"

Hermione hurried to get up and in this process accidentally pressed hard on his privet area earning a loud groan from Severus. Upon coming to realize what just happened Hermione was mortified beyond anything.

"I'm so..." started Hermione when she was rudely interrupted by Severus "Just don't! It will save us both from embarrassing ourselves."

With that Severus rose to his feet in a very graceful manner and quickly muttered a spell and was relieved of the tiny trouble he was facing with.

"Sir, now what?" Hermione asked after a while. She couldn't handle the quietness which was really starting to creep her. However, Severus simply ignored her and just kept shooting glances here and there. After a while he conjured up rotting eggs and placed them on the ground. He must have cast a spell to magnify the odor. Hermione found it extremely hard not to throw up. "Breathe through your mouth!" snapped Severus as he was sure that Hermione would start to vomit soon. Hermione felt like retorting back at him but found it unable to do so. Thinking that she would do what he just said she started taking deep breaths through her mouth. Soon enough the nausea subsided. Unable to hold back her questions any longer she started firing question by question at Severus. "Professor why are we here? Why did you conjure rotting eggs? The smell is magnified right? I thought that the magnifying spell only works with sound? Sir..." Hermione kept on rambling and didn't notice a dark figure approaching them and neither did she even notice Severus signalling her to be quite.

Severus knew that the blast-ended skwet is nearby so there is no way that he could tell her to shut up. Damn Hermione Granger and her none stop mouth. Knowing that there was little to do he rushed over her and pressed his hand over her mouth and drew her closer to his body and used his other hand to hold her still. He heard a small protest coming from her so he hissed "quiet!" near her ears. Hermione found it extremely hard to breathe. This was the second time that he stayed this close to her and now his breath was slowly blowing on her neck. Pleasure shot through her entire body and she could not help but relax and lean against his body. Severus froze as he felt Hermione getting comfortable against him. What is wrong with this girl? His thoughts were disturbed as the blast-ended skwet came and fell into his trap. Severus drew away from Hermione's body instantly and rushed over to the creature. Hermione watched in amazement as Severus slowly pulled out a knife from his robe and held it out to her. No! She can't do it! The creature looked so horrible and it smelled like rotting eggs. Severus merely rose his eyebrows indicating that there is no way that she would escape from this. Shaking she walked toward Severus and took the knife from his hand and turned to the creature. As she drew closer to it the nausea hit herself so hard that she immediately turned herself and vomited. Hermione was so busy heaving out all the contents in her stomach that she did not even notice Severus taking the knife from her hand and picking out it's eyes. After emptying all her stomach contents she rose up to her feet and vanished her mess. Suddenly she became aware that the Professor was staring at her and could not help feeling mortified. He must be thinking that I am weak. Hermione felt close to tears.

Severus simply looked at her and said without thinking much " Now I would know how much you will vomit through out your pregnancy and after giving birth." Hermione snapped her glance towards him. How could she forget about the fact that she is about to marry him soon. Have sex with him and even be pregnant in merely a few months. Severus seemed to come to his senses and mentally slapped himself. Well, anyways the conversation is started now. Hermione was panicking in inside now. Out of a sudden Hermione said "I am not going to give birth!" Severus looked at her as thought she has gone completely mad. "Oh yes you will unless you plan on keeping the baby inside you forever." Hermione huffed and said "What makes you think that I will get pregnant anytime soon?" Severus looked at her as thought she had all of a sudden grown two horns. Surely this girl is not that stupid. "As per the Ministry's rules you would be!" Severus stated simply. "No! My parents were married for 10 years before they got me!" Hermione replied happily. Severus could not help but snort out. "Miss Granger this is wizard world. You are about to marry a wizard coming from a well-known wizard family. Wizard's body is different from muggles. We are much more stronger then them in every way." Severus stated proudly. "So that doesn't prove anything!" sneered Hermione. Realization finally drowned to Severus that Hermione Granger, know-it-all, Princess of Gryffindor, the brightest witch of her age is not at all accustomed with some of the wizard culture well, at least about wizard marriage and wizard pregnancy. Just to be sure Severus hesitantly...

* * *

Ok First of all I know that there are several parts to be translated in this chapter...

sooooooo...

-**Here is the translation of the latin prediction :**

When the year begins  
The innocent and pure flower would never be the same  
Darkness will forever surround her  
Unless one who is already surrounded by darkness save her before it's too late  
If not the world shall peril  
For an unbalanced evil has been born  
Blood would be shed from the evil to summon the Dark  
The ritual would soon be close to completion  
And the saviour would soon interefere  
With the help of his knowledge and skill  
He must try to stop this  
This would save both of them  
The lightness will guide them to success  
And gift them with a power that cannot be beaten by anything  
But..  
If it's too late  
Our doom is close upon us  
Hope will be lost and the world would be lost

-**Here is the translation of the Welsh password:**

Never fear

**-Here is the translation of the potion:**

Reverse the wrong

**I need all of your help... Well actually some ideas... First of all what kind of question Severus should ask Hermione to check her knowledge about wizard marriage and pregnancy? oh and for the future chapters should Hermione have a tough pregnancy or not? Btw... you are all welcome to suggest the sex of the baby they both are going to have with the name... I am seriously having major issue writing this story now...**

**Also...  
**

**I tried my best to be a little nicer when it comes to the cliffhanger as _lilianagrey_ suggested. I hope this one's bit better though I am warning before hand the next one might not be :D Thanks for the reviews. It's really motivating.  
**

**Same goes to _Amarenima Redwood _and thank you soo much for all the reviews so far... Just expect better chapters in future.  
**

**And for_ hgsslove_ well all I can say now is that you would only find out what Hermione has been up to in recent chapters... Just expect more surprises in future :D Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them.  
**

**Moreover for _ekmr, FilmstarxXx, Dracolover91 _and _EllieMay Duncan thank you very ve_ry much for the reviews. :D  
**

**I will be waiting for your ideas. So let me know them so that I can update next chapter soon... Remember how soon I update the next chapter depends all on you all :P -_strikingdelight_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for not updating any sooner... I was sick and in hospital for two freaking weeks and then I was so caught up with my school work which I lost. I really am not able to say when I can update this story but lets hope it would be soon. Thank you everyone who reviewed. They were really helpful. **

**I hope that you would enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

*******I have edited this chapter... Wrote 'mayhem' instead of 'hymen' in a rush... sorry!  
**

* * *

**Previously in No Choice...**

*****/*****

"Miss Granger this is wizard world. You are about to marry a wizard coming from a well-known wizard family. Wizard's body is different from muggles. We are much more stronger then them in every way." Severus stated proudly. "So that doesn't prove anything!" sneered Hermione. Realization finally drowned to Severus that Hermione Granger, know-it-all, Princess of Gryffindor, the brightest witch of her age is not at all accustomed with some of the wizard culture well, at least about wizard marriage and wizard pregnancy. Just to be sure Severus hesitantly...

*****/*****

* * *

... asked. "Can a wizard marriage be broken in anyway?" Hermione huffed "Yes! Why not? You can simply get a divorce and be done with it!" TO say Severus was frustrated beyond frustration would be an underestimation. He's about to marry a muugleborn who knows absolutely nothing about the wizard culture. Brightest wizard of the age I think not. Severus snorted.

Meanwhile Hermione was observing Severus closely. What was he playing with? Did he actually think that she would spend her entire life with him? Her thoughts were interrupted when Severus started making his way out of the forest. "Wait! Don't leave me here!" cried Hermione. "Then don't stay there!" Severus said coldly. Hermione was more than confused. What did she do? This man is unbelievable! How can she live with such a man? Is he going to treat her like this for the rest of... Well, rest of time she has to spend with him.

Hermione was slightly out of breathe by the time they made it out of the forest but Severus didn't seem to notice this. "Please Sir, Can we please rest for a while or can you please slow down? I can't keep up." Severus rolled his eyes in irritation and said "Then keep up would you!" Hermione was confused. "Huh?" Severus held back his comments and started walking towards the castle. He could hear Hermione's labored breathing and made a mental note to keep her fit in future. Unlike any other normal teenager Hermione spend her free time locked up in the library while the other girls spend their time exercising and trying to look their best. God know the last time she had a good run. Well, there is a reason why people say there is no time like now. With that Severus entered the castle and started to jog and climb up the several stairs. "Keep up Granger!" Severus said over his shoulders. Meanwhile, Hermione was cursing under her breathe and dragging her up the several flights to her own dorm. She now wished that she was residing in the Gryffindor tower like the rest of the Prefects but no. Hermione chose to stay in the Prefect's personal dorm so that she could be undisturbed. She never regretted it until now.

By the time she reached her dorm she was very much out of breathe. Just when she was about to enter her dorm Severus rushed out of the dorm with the book in his hand and again ran down much faster than before. "What is WRONG with you?" Hermione screamed out in anger. Severus merely said "50 points from Gryffindor" and continued his run with a smug smile. Oh! He is going to enjoy making Hermione run every dawn in future that's for sure. Hermione let out a shriek and ran after him. Severus entered the dungeons and made his way to his personal Lab and immediately set to work knowing that Hermione would be here in a while.

By the time he finished cutting all the ingredients Hermione dragged herself into the dungeon and sat on the nearest stool and laid her head on the table. Soon enough she was sleeping in the dungeon. Severus opened his mouth to bark something at her but when he saw her sleeping he just shook his head. He should let her rest for sometime as she is about to have a very hard night ahead. Shacking his head he returned to his potion and started to brew it. Just when he was about to add virgin blood into the potion the doors of the dungeon burst open. Severus immediately whipped out his wand but slightly relaxed when he saw Potter. _Wait! When did Potter come into the dungeons at the middle of the night?_

"Where is she?" Potter screamed at the top of his lungs causing Hermione to wake up. "Harry?" Hermione asked. Severus was beyond pissed. How dare did Potter come and disturb him at the middle of the night and disrupt his work?

"POTTER! Out of bed again? 50 points from Gryffindor!" snarled Severus. However, Harry did not even pay the slightest attention to him and rushed over to Hermione. "Hermione! Are you OK? But... but... I saw you with him. He was torturing you. When did you come back? How did you escape?" Harry fired question after question at Hermione. "You mean you saw me? With Voldemort? Oh Harry! You haven't being practicing Occulumency at all have you?" Hermione sighed frustratedly. "Seriously Hermione! Of all the things you could have said you ask me whether I have been practicing occulumency? You know that I never actually block my mind and it's a good thing that I don't! No matter how dangerous it is it surely is helpful sometimes." Harry stated. "Honestly! Good sometimes? What is wrong with you. You could have been killed! What if it was a plot to lure you out of the castle? How can you be so careless?" Hermione was fuming with anger. "But Hermione! I saw you there. He was torturing you!" harry was dead set on believing what he saw. Hermione on the other hand knew that if she told Harry of what happened he would surely be seriously pissed off and his emotions would be heightened which would make it easier for Voldemort to access his mind. After a quick judgement Hermione smoothly lied to Harry "How can he torture me while I am here?" "But..." Harry was interrupted again when Dumbledore walked into the dungeon.

"For god sake! If you want to chat do it in anywhere in this castle but not just this room! This is not a lounge!" sneered Severus who was seriously pissed off considering the fact that his potion was nearly ruined. Not only was he completely ignored but he had to listen to Harry bloody Potter whine to know-it-all. On top of that Albus Dumbledore walked into his dungeon without any invitation meaning it meant nothing but trouble.

"Now now Severus! Don't be like that. Harry here was just concerned about Hermione and I thought I heard raised voices in dungeon so I thought I might stop by to see what is wrong. You don't need to be so snippy." With that he turned and face both Hermione and Harry but never met Harry's eyes. "Now Harry! It's getting quite late and you ought to be in bed. You would need all the rest you can get for the match tomorrow. What you saw was just a manipulation. No need to worry about it. Miss Granger here is fine simply assisting Professor Snape in brewing a potion. I requested her to help him as she is the most suitable candidate. Now run along Harry. Off to bed. I am afraid Miss Granger and I need to have a chat for a while but rest assured she will be in her bed before dawn. I just need her to explain her behavior the previous day. She gave us all a fright disappearing like that into the Room of Requirement. Nevertheless, we all do things like that in such situations. Now Harry please return to your dorm or else I will be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor." Dumbledore said clearly stating that the conversation is over. Harry hunched his shoulders and quickly said good bye to Hermione and left the dungeon.

Hermione was panicking madly. She must have broken many rules without actually knowing it. Oh! She must be in big trouble. She snapped back to reality when the Headmaster cleared his throat and said. "Severus! I have done a bit of research and found something very useful. You are brewing _Converte iniuriam_ right?" Severus merely grunt in reply and proceeded to add virgin blood. The potion gave a strange gurgling sound and turned into deep red color. "Ah! Perfect as always my boy! Now I assume that you are going to take the potion tonight right?" Albus asked Hermione who nodded. "Perhaps we could delay it a bit further?" Albus asked Severus who narrowed his eyes in suspicion and said "only for 24 hours or else this would not work." "Good! Good!"Albus nodded and stared off to somewhere lost in deep thoughts. "I have read that _Converte iniuriam_ will reverse all the wrong and leave the drinker as pure as ever if the drinker drinks it the moment the drinker sacrifice something so innocent and irreversible."

Realization dawned on to Severus as he finally figured out what Albus said. "No! Absolutely NOT!" bellowed angrily. "You have no idea what you are asking and I won't do it! It's bad enough already!" Severus snapped angrily. "Now now! it is a easiest way to solve everything!" Albus said while conjuring up a red couch and sitting on it. "Professor... I don't understand.." Hermione said timidly. "Oh Severus please explain it to her. I am rather tired. Old age is finally hitting on me I guess." Severus looked at Albus so angrily that Hermione backed up against the wall unconsciously. Several minutes passed away while Severus and Albus had a glaring contest. Finally Severus snapped angrily "Fine! He's suggesting that you take the potion right after I break your hymen!" Severus hoped that Hermione would get it by then but unfortunately for him she just stared at him in confusion. Albus chuckled softly and said "I am not sure she got it Severus." Severus pinched his nose in frustration. Surely she should know what mayhem is. For god sake she is a girl. A girl who doesn't know anything except the things written in textbooks.

"Granger! Go ask anyone anyone but not me about what hymen is. Unfortunately for you the library is closed and Madam Prince is sleeping." sneered Severus and walked towards his desk and took out a bottle of firewhiskey from his desk and started to drink it. "What are you waiting for Granger? Be back within 10 minutes with the answer or else Gryffindor will lose 200 points before you can say hymen." With that Hermione sprinted out of the dungeon and started running. After a while she saw Nearly Headless Nick and sighed in relief. He would always help Gryffindors. "Sir Nick!" Hermione called. Nick turned and smiled. "Miss Granger! What are you doing out of bed?" "Please Sir! Can you please tell me what hymen is? I have only 5 minutes left or else Professor Snape would take 200 points from Gryffindor before you can even say hymen." Nick looked very uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Do you know what it is?" Nick replied. "Yes, I do but I hardly think that I am the appropriate one to explain such things for you." "But Sir, do you want to lose the house cup this year? Please tell me!" Hermione was close to tears. "Very well. Let me put it in this way. Do you know what happens during the first time you engage in sexual activity?" "You lose your virginity! What does that have to do with hymen?" Hermione pulled her hair in frustration. "Well, it is the hymen which breaks during that time causing the loss of virginity." Nick said uncomfortably. "Oh! Thank you Sir Nick!" Hermione thanked him and rushed to the dungeon.

Upon entering the dungeon she looked at the clock and realized that she had only 30 seconds to answer so she blurted out...

* * *

**Ok here it is! Let me know what you think of it ok?**

**-strikingdelight-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I think this is the first time I updated this story so soon. I have finally caught up all the work I have lost so am a little bit relieved from most of the stress... Anyways here is an extra long chapter for you. **

**ENJOY**

*******/********

**Previously on No Choice...**

_Upon entering the dungeon she looked at the clock and realized that she had only 30 seconds to answer so she blurted out..._

******/*******

* * *

... "It is the thing which breaks when you have sex!"

Severus nearly spat out the firewhiskey in his mouth while Albus freely laughed. " Hermione was at lost about what to do. Here she was in the dungeon with a seriously pissed off and slightly drunk Potion's Master and a highly amused Headmaster. None of this is supposed to be funny. Nor was it supposed to be like this. Can't they understand the seriousness of this situation? Hermione was nearly on the verge of bursting into tears.

"You see now Headmaster! There is no possible way that I can marry her. She is a emotional teenager. A know-it-all! God knows how long she would survive with me! You can't possibly think that she would be happy and safe! I am a deatheater! Not a single deatheater can be trusted. You are throwing her out straight into danger!" Severus kept on ranting and just when he started to tell about how much of a nuisance she is Hermione burst into tears.

"With all due and respect _Professor _I am not a nuisance! Just because you are an emotionally detached unstable man doesn't mean that I am not allowed to ask questions. No one else asks any questions to you because you terrify them. God knows why in the world you decided to be a teacher. You go on ranting about how unfair life is when you knowingly ruined your entire life just because you where so old fashioned and foolish thinking that power is all and you halfbloods and pure bloods are much more better than anyone else! You drag other people into your problems and then pass on the blame so that you will feel better. You torment Neville for sport and entertainment and you loathe Harry just because his father ended up with the girl you loved. Well, here is news flash for you! Lily ended up her friendship with your because you were too much of a coward to tell her and show her how much you love her when you had the chance and hated Gryffindors just because they are rival house to Slytherin. You proved that she is considered lower in your 'hierarchy' and she is no different than any other muggleborn witch!." tears were freely pouring down Hermione's face by now. Severus on the other hand was seriously pissed off. How dare did she say all those things! Especially about Lily.

Severus was about to yell at her with all he got but Albus knowing fully well that Severus was going to make her even more hurt quickly cast a silencing charm on him and took the matter on his hands. "Now Severus! Control yourself! I expected more from you. Miss Granger! I know that this is a very tough time for you but you are a very brave girl. I know that this situation is completely unfair for you but since you are a witch and since you are one of the closest friend of Harry you play a vital role in this war. You can assist Harry in the quest to defeat Voldemort but in the process there are several things you have to sacrifice. At the moment you might think that it is unfair but you will understand eventually. Unfortunately this isn't something that I have power to stop or even influence. You have no choice but to marry Severus. I know that you would be having a very hard time but in the end it would be all worth it. Why don't you go and meet Professor McGonagall. I doubt at time like this we men would be of much help. Come on.. Off you go my dear."

With that Albus ushered Hermione out of the dungeon and closed the dungeon's door. After sure that Hermione was safely in Minerva's Office he strode up to Severus and gave him a good shove in his head and removed the silencing charm. "What the HELL Albus! What is wrong with you?" Severus hissed angrily.

"After all these years I actually thought that you have grown up but you have proved me wrong!" Albus said disapprovingly.

"Well someone write to Daily Prophet! Albus Dumbledore is wrong for once. Best part: HE admitted that out loud!" Severus replied sarcastically and Albus gave another shove in his head. "Bloody HELL Albus! Just leave me be!"

"Oh! I am sorry but I can't! You have work to do!" With that Albus handed over a hangover potion to Severus who merely ignored it. "I am going to force this down your throat if you don't take this! You won't be drunk when you pick up your wedding ring that's for sure!" Albus said warningly and conjured up his traveling coat.

"Then I will most definitely do it drunk!" Severus replied stubbornly.

Albus sighed and put a body binding spell on Severus and poured it down his throat. "I warned you Severus!" After he was completely sure that the hangover potion is completely in his body Albus released Severus from that spell.

"I hate you!" Severus shouted and started to go make his way back into his personal quarters when Albus grabbed his arm and apparated both of them to Hogsmeade. "What ..." Albus poked Severus on his side and commanded him to start walking. Albus had had enough for one night.

* * *

Meanwhile in Minerva's Office Minerva held a sobbing Hermione and kept on whispering soothing words for her. Poor girl. Oh she was going to have a word with Severus Snape that's for sure. And even that Albus Dumbledore! When Albus informed her that she might get a visit from Hermione tonight she didn't think that he would send Hermione is such a state. Oh they are both going to regret this. Soon enough the sobbing subsided and Hermione drifted off to sleep. Minerva carefully made Hermione comfortable in the couch and called Serena to watch over her, warded the Office door heavily and left to find the two who were responsible for this. Upon reaching the Headmaster's Office she gave the password and entered the office to find it empty. Looks like they both are out. Well, she will just have to wait patiently till both of them come. Which spell should she fire at both of them? Hmm... She has quite sometime before they both come... Little did she know that they both were already suffering but not quite the way she had in mind.

* * *

"How about this one?" Albus asked for what was the thousandth time that night to Severus showing and elegant ruby ring with little diamonds.

"Absolutely NOT! My wife won't be wearing a red ring. Or anything red in general except her house badge after marrying me!" Severus hissed back.

"How about this one?" Severus pointed to an emerald green ring with silver snakes.

"Too Slytherin! The Gryffindors will all have a fundraising event and buy her another one." replied Albus.

The shop owner observed the two men with amusement. They have been searching for a wedding ring for hours and still unsuccessful. He had already offered to help countless times but the snarky one dressed all black sneered "NO THANK YOU" all the time. What a temper he had. They both arrived at his shop at 1 o clock in midnight just when he was about to close it. Well the one in all black was more like showed into the shop and the other one the world famous Albus Dumbledore strode in and warded the door heavily so that no one can go out. He hesitantly asked again "Please, may I be of assistance?"

"NO!" Severus shouted. God! This shop owner is annoying. Not a drop of patience in his blood. Can't he just leave us be? Albus on the other hand was quite fed up with this. Why in the world did he even come with Severus? To make sure that Hermione gets a proper ring for her wedding. Something not Slytherin. Minerva would never allow Hermione to wear a green ring nor will the other Gryffindors.

"DO you have any goblin made rings? Preferably with gem stones neither green nor red?" inquired Albus politely.

"Of course! Right this way. We usually don't put up the goblin made ones on display like these. They may look as though it has been made by goblins to people who never or rarely saw goblin made rings but they are fake ones. Only the gems are real. With a non rusting and always shiny charm they deceive the people's eyes. Not many can actually even afford goblin made rings these days nor does many appreciate and even know the true beauty and value of goblin made rings. Right this way. We keep the rings hidden here so that they are fully well protected. I myself haven't been inside this showroom for years. Last time I entered here was 7 years ago! There are not many rings. The goblins would only send us new shipments when all the rings from previous ship is sold out. Here they are!" The shop owner opened a door in the end of the tunnel and ushered them inside.

They were displayed in only one showcase but most of the rows were completely full with rings. They were all very grand and beautiful but which one would it be? Severus drew closer t the showcase and observed the rings. There it was. Sitting in the furthermost corner of the second row and slightly hiding from the viewers. It was simply perfect. Severus pointed to that ring and gladly Albus even agreed. Severus sighed contently and paid for the ring and its pair and was finally relieved of the torture for the night or so he thought.

* * *

A crack sound announced the arrival of Albus and Severus and Minerva smirked. They were in trouble. Just as she predicted Severus and Albus came straight into Albus's Office and both of them strode in oblivious to the fact that Minerva was present in the Office. Albus walked straight to his desk and rummaged through the desk and picked up an empty tray where he usually keeps lemon drops. Frowning slightly Albus started rummaging the desk and only came across one lemon drop. "Hmm... I need to restock my lemon drop tray it seems but I am sure there was some left for tonight. Well, something is better than nothing." With that Albus opened the wrapper and propped a lemon drop into his mouth and sat on his chair.

Severus on the other hand walked straight towards a cupboard and rummaged it. Unable to find what he was searching for he growled in frustration and called a house elf.

"How may Minnie help Professor Snape?" Asked the house elf.

"Bring me a bottle of firewhiskey from my cupboard!" ordered Severus.

The house elf nodded eagerly and disappeared. After a while it appeared back and "Professor Snape. Minnie is sorry but there is no firewhiskey in Professor Snape's cupboard."

"WHAT! Albus what did you do?" Severus growled at Albus.

"I didn't do anything. In fact I was with you the whole time." Albus replied calmly coming ti know that Minerva was present in the room a few minutes ago.

"Then who did it?" Severus asked angrily.

"I did!"Minerva stepped out from her hiding place.

"You?" Severus asked surprisingly.

"Yes me." Minerva said amusingly.

"OK.. I must be going mad. Minnie! Bring me a firewhiskey from anywhere in this castle NOW!" Minnie trembled and rocked back and fro. "What are you waiting for?" Severus roared.

"Professor Snape, you mustnt be mad with Minnie. We house elves were ordered not to give firewhiskey or any other kind of drink that will make Professor drunk. We don't have much choice. We getting clothes if we don't obey her."

"Her? Who?" Severus inquired vowing that whoever she is, is going to be hexed into next week.

"That would be me." Minerva replied and immediately drew her wand and disarmed Severus. She had already warded the door heavily so that Severus can't escape and even blocked the floo just in case.

"What the hell Minerva? Now what did I do? Would you mind your own business?" Severus hissed.

"Anything concerning a Gryffindor is my business." Minerva huffed.

"Oh yes. Bloody Gryffindor sentimental. Spare me from the trouble. GO torture someone else who would listen to your continuous chattering. I am not interested to know whether a Gryffindor of yours is showing some Slytherin qualities. That damn hat put that one in your house so you handle the problem on your own. If you are incapable of carrying out necessary tasks then Albus would be more than glad to assist you but I am not so leave me be!" With that Severus bid Albus good night and headed towards the door but soon was thrown into a chair. Cursing Minerva under his breath he tried to get up but found out that he couldn't.

"What the HELL Minerva! What is your problem?" Severus growled. Minerva seemed to be unfazed upon Severus's actions and smiled to both wizards. She can finally begin.

"Now since you both are seated.." Minerva began but was quickly interrupted by Severus

"More like forced to be seated."

Minerva looked at Severus and merely continued "..we can begin. Now I have a few questions for both of you. Albus, why did you send a seriously hurt Hermione to my office tonight? I was only aware that I would be getting a visit from Hermione tonight but you didn't mention why or even how much emotionally disturbed the girl would be!"

"Oh yes Minerva.. I did say that you will get a visit from Hermione tonight that was to assist her in planning her wedding which has be forwarded to tomorrow. Well, as for her emotional state, it seemed that Severus here was unable to control himself and said lots of hurtful things to her. She was already very much stressed and worried and Severus here added fuel to the fire." Albus replied.

"Severus, what did you do?" Minerva snapped.

"Merely told her the truth." Which earned a huge slap from Minerva.

"You are terrible. Would you behave like that for the rest of the life? Would it hurt you if you tried to be nice? She is in thee same position as you. In fact she's in a worse position than you. Not only would she have to be married when she's 16 but she would be having a kid when she's only 17! At least you were saved from that fate. But NO! You had to rant about how terrible she is and all. Severus, mind my word when I say if she is not happy after marrying you then I will permanently change all your robes to red color mark my word. And what is this I am hearing? You still haven't proposed to her and yet you are going to marry her tomorrow?" Minerva was slightly out of breath by now.

"Severus would propose to her first thing tomorrow morning. Then you can help her pick out a dress." Albus took out a parchment and started making plans.

"Good! He better do! And what of her parents?" Minerva inquired.

"No no no! I won't go to muggle world just to get their approval!" Severus protested.

"Oh yes you are! In case you have both forgotten she is still considered as a minor in the muggle world even so she has to get the approval of the parents and register her marriage in muggle world even." Minerva snapped.

"What! Why would I do that? 'Register in marriage in muggle world even' Are you mad?" Severus hissed.

"I am afraid Minerva is right. I mean after all Hermione would be going to visit her parents during the holidays and what would the other people say when they see her pregnant? They will assume that she is carrying an illegitimate child in that case. Muggle world is and has been part of her life and you are not going to deprive her of it." Albus said firmly.

"Fine! I will go! Happy?" Severus grumbled.

"Not quite! You are going to make sure that Hermione's parent understand this whole situation completely and you are going to make sure that she is not disowned by her parents and that they are happy for Hermione and that they will be present for her wedding." Minerva added.

"They will have no choice but to accept it!" Severus said darkly.

"You are not threatening them with magic!" Albus added firmly.

"Fine! I won't happy?" Severus snapped.

"Not quite! Now I we need to make your quarters a bit tidy and clean. You will let house elves enter you chambers to clean them and prepare the chambers. And have you bought a ring?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Mother!" Severus replied sarcastically. "Well? Where is it?" Minerva held out her hand expectantly.

"Sorry Madam but I don't need to show it to you." Severus smirked.

"Yes you do! I need to make sure that it is appropriate!" Minerva crossed her hand on her chest.

"Minerva it is appropriate. I made sure of that." Albus guaranteed Minerva.

"Very well. Severus you are going to be present here tomorrow morning 6 am sharp and you are going to propose Hermione. Don't be late!" With that Minerva swept out of the room and removed all the charms in the room.

"Bloody nuisance!" Severus grumbled and flooed to his quarters.

* * *

Next morning both Severus and Hermione made there way to Albus's Office both taking as much time as possible both dreading about what is to come. It will be a miracle if both of them get through the next 24 hours. Unfortunately for Severus he was the first one to arrive there so had to wait for Hermione. Noting that there was still 5 minutes to 6 am he paced to and fro. Just one minute to 6 am Severus heard a timid knock at the door.

This is it. After taking a deep breath Severus called "enter" in what he hoped a confident voice. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door hesitantly. Severus noted that she took over one minute to come in and close the door. A awkward silence fell upon the Office as both of them simply waited for the other to say something. Soon enough Severus came to the conclusion that they both can stay in the Office for as long as they have to if he didn't initiate the conversion.

Taking a deep breath Severus spoke "Miss Granger..." and stopped.

No. He can't call her Miss Granger. She's about to marry him and calling Miss Granger would be reminding himself that he is married and sleeping with a student. Cursing everyone he knows mentally he started again.

"Hermione. Your parents are expecting us soon. We are going to use a portkey to go your parents house. We would most probably arrive at your house's back garden. I would do my best to persuade your parents to accept this situation and well, lets hope for the best. Understand?"

Hermione simply nodded. Severus took a small quill and stretched out his hand to her. Hermione was puzzled. Was she supposed to give her hand to him?

Severus looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I don't bite Hermione. Give me your hand."

Hermione hesitantly placed her hand in his. Severus gripped her hand more tightly and urged her to come closer. He put her hand on his shoulder and moved his hand to her hip and pulled her even closer.

"This is no ordinary portkey. The travellers must stay as close as possible in order to ensure that they reach the same intended destination." Severus explained to Hermione. He then stepped closer to her their body almost touching. Hermione could feel the warmth of his body and hesitantly let out a deep breath. He smelled so good.

Meanwhile, Severus was trying his best to ignore how good her body felt again his and trying to ignore the strawberry and vanilla scent coming from her. How come he didn't notice this before? Because she is your student. A small voice in his head told him. Severus shook his head and focused on the task.

"Ready?" Severus asked Hermione who nodded. As soon as he touched his wand to quill they both were spinning. Hermione hugged him even harder unconsciously. After a while the spinning stopped and Hermione immediately unwrapped herself from Severus and turned to face her house but soon gasp in surprise...

* * *

**There you go... I have purposely left out the description of the ring... It will be there in next chapter but feel free to let give me some ideas... **

**-strikingdelight-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I have taken your reviews to consideration and hopefully this time this chapter will be easier to read and interesting. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously on No choice...**

*********/********

"Ready?" Severus asked Hermione who nodded. As soon as he touched his wand to quill they both were spinning. Hermione hugged him even harder unconsciously. After a while the spinning stopped and Hermione immediately unwrapped herself from Severus and turned to face her house but soon gasp in surprise...

********/********

... she wasn't in her house's back garden. No. This definitely isn't anywhere near her house that's for sure.

She could hear the tremendous roar of water which was so loud and pervasive. Hermione quickly located the source of sound a bit far away from where she stood but could figure out that it was a waterfall. Since the sun has yet not come up so Severus and Hermione used their wands as source of light.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Well, this is a place enchanted with _Fidelius Charm_ so I doubt that telling you the exact location would keep it a secret anymore since I have already brought you here. One more year and after you get your apparation license you will be able to apparate and disapparate to here anytime you wish to. I doubt that after that this place would ever get the peace and quiet it is used to all these years. " Severus smirked and kept on walking.

"So you are the Secret-Keeper?" Hermione pressed on.

"Obviously."

"And now since I am here that makes me one too?" Hermione inquired.

"Unfortunately." Sneered Severus. "Which is exactly why I won't be saying the exact location as I have said before you can now apparate and disapparate from here when ever you wish to. You can visualize this place and apparate here. Knowing the exact location would make it even more easier for you to bring those two dunderheads here. "

With that Severus continued his walk and Hermione followed him silently. Did he really think that she tells every single thing to Harry and Ron? She can keep secrets but who believes that she can?

"Over hear. Mind your steps." Severus said upon reaching a rocky passage. The sound of water is much louder so Hermione assumed that the waterfall was over this hill.

"Umm... I am not very good at these things." Hermione said softly.

Severus stopped in his steps and turned around. "You never hiked?" Hermione shook her head timidly. "Climbed a hill? Climbed a tree?" Again Hermione shook her head. Severus stared at her in disbelief.

"I am not so athletic." Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this." Severus admitted. "Come on. I will help you." Severus offered his hand to her and started helping her up. Soon he came to know that this was truly her very first climb. Judging by the fact that Hermione was clutching his both hands she was really scared too. After sometime Hermione started to climb much more confidently.

"I am doing this" Hermione laughed happily.

Severus unknowingly smiled. "Honestly, who would ever believe that a muggleborn witch never hiked nor climbed a hill?" Severus mocked her playfully.

"Well, my parents are strict. They never let me go on any field trips saying I will get a flu or get some sickness. They are just a little overprotective." Hermione shrugged.

After sometime they both reached the top of the hill and Hermione sighed contently. "That was amazing." Severus merely nodded in agreement and urged her to turn around.

Hermione gasped in awe as she saw the marvelous scene ahead. Tonnes of water was being thrown over cliffs and mist were rising amongst the jungle. They must be many foots above the ground. The wind was gently blowing toward them and Hermione and Severus could not help but sigh and close their eyes in contentment. The sun was about to rise and so the sky was plastered with colorful streaks of red, pink and orange over coming the dark blue of the twilight sky. Soon enough the sun's rays began peeking from the horizon and shine brightly upon the Earth. It was a sight never to be forgotten. They both took a seat next to each other and enjoyed the moment.

"It's lovely. Thank you for bringing me here." Hermione told to Severus who had taken a seat next to her.

"Your welcome." Severus said softly enjoying the scene before him. "I used to come here with my mother when I was small. This is a property of any descendant of Prince. Not many now about this thought. Only those who seek an escape from the world visit here. Others merely avoid this place assuming that it is only for people with misery..."

"They don't know what they are missing." Hermione said firmly and turned to face Severus who was watching her intently.

They both stared at each. Severus drew in a deep breath and said. "Hermione, I am not a nice man. I have done things that you would never even imagine of and I can't say that I won't do the same in future. I never even dreamt of getting married and this came as a huge shock to me. I cannot guarantee that I would be the perfect husband you have dreamt of who would love you dearly. In fact, I cannot guarantee a marriage with love. However, that does not mean that I won't love our child or even children. I will do everything in my power to protect you and our children from harm and support you in every way you want. You are free to continue your studies as I do not wish that you stop your education just because the Ministry seemed to turn every single witch of your age into baby making machines. All I would like in return is your loyalty and to respect me and act accordingly to the wizard culture and customs. You are to behave as any other pureblood wife and that includes saying good bye to your muggle attires in wizard world. I give you my word that I will always protect my family and marrying me would be an advantage for you. No matter how much you despise Slytherins we protect what is ours so you will be given protection from every single pureblooded family in the society and no more taunting or bullying for you."

Hermione listened to every single word he said and smiled softly. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Severus nodded an took out his wand and " I, Lord Severus Tobias Snape, take Hermione Jean Granger as my wife, new Lady of Snape, mother of my children, sole companion of my life and vow to protect her from all sorts of danger, and provide her with comfort and happiness, and give her everything in my power to let her have a happy and satisfying life with me."

Hermione copied his movement and " I, Hermione Jean Granger, take Lord Severus Tobias Snape as my husband, father of my children, sole companion of my life and vow to help him protect himself and our family from all sorts of danger, provide him with love, comfort and happiness, and give everything in my power to let him have a happy and satisfying life with me."

Severus took out two ring box from his robe and handed over one box to Hermione and lowered in his knee. He opened the ring box in his hand and slipped the ring onto her left hand and pressed his lips to the ring. As soon as he rose from the position Hermione copied him.

A light burst from both their wands and engulfed them as both of them moved closer to each other. Severus put a finger under her chin and slowly bent down and captured her lips with his. Hermione instinctively moved her mouth with his and slipped her hands on to his neck and deepened the kiss. Severus made no protest but deepened the kiss and slowly backed away from her. Hermione whimpered in protest but soon caught herself and blushed. She kissed her teacher. And she like it! Blushing profusely, Hermione turned away from Severus who was looking at her incredulously. Severus could not believe this girl. Even when he told her that he could not guarantee that he would love her she vowed that she would love him. Not to mention she willingly kissed him back and if he had not stopped it himself he doubt that she would do so. This is the girl who had no idea about what hymen is. Strange. And that kiss... No stop it! Don't think about it! Severus mentally slapped himself and quickly composed himself.

After scolding himself mentally Severus cleared his throat. "Your parents should be expecting us anytime. Shall we?" Severus held out his hand expectantly to Hermione who slipped her hand into his timidly and drew closer to him on her own. Severus shifted uncomfortably due to the sudden closeness and quickly wrapped his arms around her and apparated both of them to the Grangers' back garden.

Hermione smiled when she saw the familiar surrounding and started to walk into the house but soon was stopped by a strong arm and found herself pressed against the huge tree in the back garden with a hand pressed on to her mouth. She tried to fight against the strong hold as she soon found another body pressed against her but stopped abruptly when Severus whispered "Quiet!" near her ears.

Severus observed the surrounding intently. It was too quite. A little bit too quite. Drawing out his wand he quickly cast a spell which detected Dark Magic from the surrounding. Suddenly he heard a loud scream of a women from the Grangers' House and judging by the fact that Hermione was struggling so hard to break free from his hold he assumed that it was her mother. "Keep still Hermione!" Severus hissed when he heard foot steps approaching them.

Hermione froze when she came to know that someone was approaching their hiding place and looked at Severus. Fear was evident in her eyes and tears were soon filling up in her eyes and Severus could not help but feel sorry for her.

He realized that whoever was walking towards them are very near to them so he quickly whispered "Play along" and slammed his mouth onto her. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Soon she heard someone say "Whose there?" and wrapped her arms around Severus and whimpered.

Severus merely deepened the kiss and tried to form a plan in his mind. That was undoubtedly the voice of Rodolphus Lestrange which meant that each an every single member if the Deatheaters' Inner Circle was present except him. This was no coincidence and Severus suspected that the Dark Lord himself was here.

Rodolphus Lestrange drew closer to the tree and yelled "Show yourself!" waiting to strike if it was an enemy.

Severus broke from the kiss and quickly put his hand into Hermione's hair and messed her hair. He then spoke "Honestly Rodolphus, let me enjoy my new going to be wife" while unbuttoning her shirt. Satisfied with his work he slightly moved both of them so that Rodolphus can see them and slipped a hand under her shirt making Hermione gasp and squirm.

"Started to play already?" Rodolphus gave a laugh.

"Not actually. Just hoping to make a good impression for the muggles." Severus replied and backed away from Hermione.

He walked over to Rodolphus and gave him a one armed hug. "Come to say congratulation? Where's Bellatrix? I recall her saying that she is willing to bet 1000 galleons that I won't get married ever... I believe she lost." Severus smirked and folded his hands over his chest completely ignoring Hermione who stood behind shaking like anything.

"Yes, well, the official congratulation ceremony is tomorrow night. The Dark Lord thought that it would be best if you are given the opportunity ravish your young bride." Rodolphus sneered over Severus's shoulder.

"That doesn't explain why you are here." Severus promptly asked Rodolphus hoping that will distract Rodolphus.

"Why, we are here to help you persuade her parents. Let them know a little bit about us. The Dark Lord seem to think that you will need assistance in the task. It will let her spend more time preparing for the night ahead. You should be more thankful Severus. The Dark Lord spared sometime to assist his right hand man in making his wedding day a memorable and easy day."

"Then I should go thank him. Hermione." Severus stretched out his hand and grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her to him possessively. After giving her a warning look he started tugging her towards the house.

The Dark Lord sat in front of the fireplace while the Grangers sat shaking in the sofa near by. Around them stood the other members of the Inner Circle. He hoped that the Grangers would have the common sense to accept their marriage but he highly doubt it considering the fact that Hermione is so stubborn.

Severus strode in confidently and bowed down to the Dark Lord and waited till he was given the permission to rise. After what seemed like forever, the Dark Lord finally acknowledged him.

"Severus, so glad you finally made it. Rise my faithful follower." Severus rose to his feet elegantly despite the fact that he had been bowing down for an hour.

"My Lord. May I introduce my fiancee Hermione Jean Granger." Severus dragged Hermione's arm and brought her closer to him.

"Hermione Jean Granger. The Gryffindor princess. The miss little know-it-all. Best friend of Harry James Potter. We finally meet. I have heard a great deal about you. I hope to have a chat with you soon Miss Granger." Voldemort hissed making most of the people present shiver in fear.

After a moment of observation Voldemort turned his attention to Severus. "Her muggle attire is insulting me! Change it before I leave her bare!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

Severus swiftly took out his wand and transfigured her muggle clothes to a emerald green dress with a deep cut along with a black coat with silver designs. He then observed Hermione and noted that her bra was quiet visible and vanished it. Hermione gasped uncomfortably when she felt her bra disappear and looked down to see that part of her breast was visible to everyone.

The Dark Lord hissed in anger and said "I said all her muggle clothes! Why does she have her under thing or whatever they call still there?"

Severus mentally slapped himself for forgetting that witches never wear anything under their dresses. Something to do with tradition. "My apologies." Severus said and made her underwear disappear and made the dress even tighter knowing how much the Dark Lord likes it that way.

Hermione felt as thought she was on display as the Deatheaters observed her and looked at her chest lustfully.

Meanwhile Voldemort nodded in appreciation and with a flick of his wand Hermione found her hair done to a bun which made her more revealed.

"Next time Severus, I won't be so lenient." Voldemort warned Severus who replied "Of course My Lord."

"Now since you both finished your making out session and have graced us with your presence shall we begin. Severus, I must say I was right in assuming that this will be a hard task. See this man over here told that the only way your fiancee would marry you is what was his words exactly? Oh yes, 'over my dead body'"

The Deatheaters snickered at this. Voldemort had a nasty smile on his face. "I could grant him his wish. It will save lot of energy and time. What do you say Severus?" Voldemort stroked Nagini while he spoke. "And this women, she said she 'would rather die then see Hermione get married and have a baby when she's 17'." Again the Deatheaters snickered.

Severus on he other hand remained void of all emotions. "That is no surprise. I have been wondering fro where Hermione inherited her stubbornness."

"Stubbornness... Power... An extraordinary witch of course but she has to obey you from tonight onwards doesn't she? I expect to see her completely broken when we meet again. Or else I will do the pleasure. Such young innocent witch... But we are not here to fantasize over taking her fast and hard are we? No... That would however, be much more tempting and interesting. I doubt that Severus would let any of us have our way with her. Always so possessive..." Voldemort kept on talking but Severus knew exactly what he was doing. Trying to taut Hermione and get an excuse to fire a spell at her.

Hermione was fuming with rage by now... How dare did he say such things at her! She was about to snap at him when Severus quickly beat her to it and started the actual task that they were there for.

"Shall we begin My Lord?" Severus focused his attention on both the muggles in the sofa and decided that it would be better if he focus on Mrs Granger first.

"Oh yes do start. By all means feel free to use all sort of persuasion methods you usually use. What happens in this room stays in this room. You have thirty minutes Severus. If you fail by then I will take the matter on to my hand. I doubt that Hermione here would like it that very much." Voldemort hissed impatiently.

Knowing that his time was limited Severus quickly began "The Ministry of Magic has recently made a law that all witches 16 and above should get married by the end of this month and be pregnant within six months of the marriage in order to save the wizard population from extinction."

"Extinction you say? Pray tell why? No one wants to be one anymore?" Mr Granger interrupted abruptly which made the deatheaters very mad.

Lucius stepped infront of him and pointed his wand at Mr Granger threateningly. "That is because fools like you muggles are not satisfied with the muggle girls but with witches and trick them into marrying them which makes the offsprings have less possibilities of becoming a magical child. You know how it will go. Soon enough the family would not have any magical blood running in the family and the witch even forget her real world and becomes like a pathetic muggle. You muggles are the problem for all this!" By now angry sparks are coming out of Lucius's wand which surely made both the Grangers very scared.

"Now now Lucius. It is Severus who has to do the talking. Not you. Come have a firewhiskey with me." Voldemort offered to Lucius enjoying this tremendously.

Severus quickly decided that the only way he would be able to persuade the Grangers was if he got a chance to talk to them alone. But how would he get that chance? After a moment of quick thinking he cautiously spoke. "Forgive me My Lord but may I take these muggles to the kitchen and speak to them?"

"Why is that?" Voldemort asked abruptly and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I doubt that these muggles can be convinced by talking. I think they need bit of persuasion. However, as much as I like to do it I don't think it would be much of benefit for me to do it infront of my fiancee. I have no doubt that she would run and tell the old coot about it and it might cause slight problem for me. You see the old fool loves her the second most and I doubt that I will get away with it." Severus explained hoping that the wrenched man would see his reasoning.

"Hmm. That is true. You do that while we have a little chat with Hermione." Voldemort smiled menacingly at Hermione who unconsciously backed against the wall.

"Thank you My Lord." Severus took out his wand and asked the Grangers to go to the kitchen with him. Surprisingly they both did as they told most probably to get away from the Dark Lord. Before walking out of the living room Severus spoke over his head "Who ever lays a single finger on what is mine would be hexed into next week." The Deatheaters groaned in frustration and the Dark Lord frowned. True he had told the Deatheaters long time ago that their wife is for them and no one can touch the wife unless the husband gives the permission to do so. That was incredibly stupid of him. Hermione looked delicious.

******/******

While the Deatheaters were complaining about him Severus quickly set to business after casting a silencing charm. "You have about ten minutes to give your approval before the Dark Lord kills you." Severus informed to them.

Mrs Granger whimpered at this while Mr Granger scoffed and said "I would rather die than see my daughter get married at 16!"

"She has no choice. This is the Dark Lord's doing. He planned this! He will not hesitate to kill anyone who stands in the way of his plans. Hermione needs you. If you stay stubborn and choose to die she will lose both of you! You think that the Dark Lord would feel sympathetic for her and exempt her form this law? He won't. If you choose to die then you are giving the worst present to Hermione ever. Wizard marriage will last till death so there won't be any divorce. She will be married to me for her entire life. This would be the only wedding she has and if you choose to not give our approval then you are ruining her wedding day. Despite the circumstances it is my wish that she has the perfect wedding. Her groom may not be the one who she loves but at least recalls this day she would be happy that she had a wonderful marriage. You are not the only parents who are facing this problem. Hermione is incredibly lucky that she does not have to marry another Deatheater. Marrying me is the safest option for her and for you. Despite how much the Deatheaters hate you they will be forced to give protection to you as you will be my in-laws. I am the right hand man of Dark Lord and that comes with special privileges. I don't have enough time to explain this to you but I am begging you if you want to save your life then give your approval. The Headmaster would be here tomorrow night to explain everything in detail. So please if not for yourselves, do it for Hermione." Severus pleaded.

Mrs Granger could see the sincerity in Severus eyes and nodded. She put her hand on her husbands shoulder and slowly shook him. Mr Granger let out a deep sigh and said "Fine. I am doing this for Hermione. Not for you. Not for us."

Severus sighed in relief and thanked them gratefully and rushed back into the living room.

"They agreed. Avery back of from my wife now!" Severus said threateningly at Avery who was a little bit too close to Hermione than his liking. Thankfully Avery had enough common sense to take Severus's threat for real and backed off.

The Dark Lord twisted his lips in annoyance. He was enjoying that but Severus Snape had to come and ruin his fun. Just to punish him for something he fired "Crucio" at Severus and watched him whither in pain. After ten minutes he released the curse and said "Your persuasion skills are horrible and ineffective. The Severus Snape I know would only take five minutes to deal with his pray but you!" Voldemort hissed angrily and got up from his couch. "I wasted my time for nothing. Someone bring me a muggle from France. She has to be beautiful and must be a virgin. Now go and meet me in Malfoy's Manor within five minutes if you do not want to suffer my wrath! Severus you take your fiancee and get ready for the wedding of yours which you didn't even bother inviting me." With that the Dark Lord disapparted and soon did all the other Deatheaters in search of a French girl.

"They are going to rape that girl?" Mr Granger asked heatedly to Severus who merely ignored him and walked out of the house and started placing wards around the house for protection.

Meanwhile Hermione stared at Severus in disbelief. Before he was kissing her behind a tree and after that he did not even bother expressing any concern about her nor did he even acknowledge her presence. She was about to demand an explanation from him when Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"The Deputy Headmistress will be in contact with you soon." With that Severus apparated both of them ignoring the Grangers protests.

He sighed happily when he saw the familiar silhouette of Hogwarts and was about to start walking when he felt a smack at his cheek...

* * *

**Ok I am stopping at here for now... Please let me know what you think of so far...**

**-strikingdelight-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner.. Actually I am not at all feeling well starting from last month and I am still not well enough...**

**I have not abandoned any of my stories but it will take time for me to update... I am really working hard to update the stories and also have started working on a new one last month but I am afraid I cannot tell exactly when any of these would be updated. **

**I am back to writing and hopefully I will be able to update sooner than before...**

**Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it... There might be mistakes because I havent read this too much to check for mistakes and all so please let me know if there are serious major mistakes and all...**

**I hope you will like this chapter ...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously on No Choice**

******/******

"The Deputy Headmistress will be in contact with you soon." With that Severus apprated both of them ignoring the Grangers protests.

He sighed happily when he saw the familiar silhouette of Hogwarts and was about to start walking when he felt a smack at his cheek...

******/******

Severus was surely not expecting this and so stumbled back but managed to compose himself before he fell down. Severus narrowed his eyes in anger and looked at his fiancee who just slapped him.

Fuming with anger he held himself back from hitting her back immediately with all the power he had. "Listen here very closely Hermione Jean Granger! You will never slap me or even raise that small little hand of yours to strike me again or else you will suffer the consequences and mark my word! I do know how to make people suffer!" Severus hissed angrily and said in such a low voice that Hermione unconsciously started to back away from him. "Understand?" Severus roared at her causing her to tremble with fear and nod.

Severus merely looked at her and took deep breaths from throwing each and every single spell he knew at he. Instead, he started making his way into the castle not even worried about whether Hermione would follow him or not. He had not meant to scare her but that little chit had struck a nerve and needs to know her place. _Now_. She spent too much time with those two dunderheads and has been strolling Hogwarts grounds as thought they can do whatever they want whenever they want. Well that is about to change _now._

Severus had no doubt that he would never hear the end of this from both Albus and Minerva but at the moment all he could think was to punish her. Make her regret her action. It will make her learn a life time lesson but what would that do for him? Wrapped in his own thoughts Severus entered the Hogwarts gates and felt as thought he was on 'safe' zone again.

So many things have to be done and there's little time. Momentarily closing his eyes he let himself enjoy the fresh air for maybe the last time and glanced behind.

Hermione was trembling with fear and tears were freely pouring out onto her face. Never in her entire life had she ever seen him so angry. Hermione had no idea what made her hit him but before she realised it she had done it. She hit her Professor! Hermione realised and prayed that by the time he was done taking off points from Gryffindor, Gryffindor would not be having negative points.. Not that it happened earlier but there is possibility now.

Hermione stopped on her tracks when she saw Severus turn. They both stared at each other.

How long they stood there, they didn't know. Severus was studying this girl while Hermione was waiting for what is to come, except it didn't.

After a while Severus snarled "Get inside the grounds Miss Granger!"

Hermione hurriedly walked into the grounds and the Hogwarts gates were closed and locked in a second.

_What was she thinking staying out side the Hogwarts's grounds and not being on alert? Didn't she know how dangerous it is out side the walls of Hogwarts? _Severus screamed inside his head and growled loudly.

"You will be serving detention with me for your behaviour starting from now! Into the dungeons now! If you are not there in a minute Gryffindor will lose 10 points for every single second you are late!" Severus snapped angrily causing Hermione to sprint past him into the dungeons. Severus smirked in satisfaction as he knew that there is no way she would be there on time.

Smirking about that satisfaction Severus used his own shortcut and was there in the dungeon in 30 seconds and waited for Hermione to come.

Soon enough Hermione barged into the dungeons 60 seconds late to be exact and Severus could not help but sneer at her. "600 points from Gryffindor!"

"What you can't do that Professor!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't do that you say? As a Professor I can and I just did! But as a student you can't hit a teacher 100 points for that, you can't run in corridor 50 points for that, 30 points for entering without permission and 20 more for telling me what to do!" Severus hissed happily.

Hermione could not protest as she knew he was right. All she could do was wait for this to be over and get back to getting back all the points she had lost today.

"Now I believe you are here for detention. Under normal circumstances I would make you clean those dirty cauldrons by hand but this is not normal circumstance. You are my fiancee now and it's my responsibility to discipline you. If I remember correctly when a wizard is engaged to a witch, the wizard has the power to discipline her and no one can do anything to stop him. That is wonderful don't you think?" Severus paused to let it all sink into Hermione and grinned broadly when he saw her take a step back.

"Now what you did minutes ago is not at all acceptable and I feel that you need a punishment. You need to learn a lesson that you never will forget ever again. Don't you agree?" Severus asked.

Not even bothering for and answer from Hermione he sat on his chair and sneered at her.

"I say you deserve a good spanking don't you agree?"

"What?" Hermione whispered. Never had her parents ever spanked her as she always behaved well. Now her Professor whom she got engaged to is going to spank her? No! No! Hermione panicked and started to run out of the dungeon but soon found herself backed up against the nearest wall.

"Now, now! Naughty kids deserve to be punished!" Severus purred at her enjoying all the reactions he is getting from her.

"I take it you were never spanked before judging by your actions. Pity! I was going to use a hairbrush but I think my hand would just be fine this time. You will never be able to get out of this place until you get your punishment. So I suggest that you bring yourself to me now!"

With that Severus removed the spell which bound her to the wall and sat on his chair observing Hermione.

Meanwhile, Hermione was beyond scared. She knew that there will be no way out of this and no one can help her. It will be over soon. Hermione tried to persuade herself. Keep calm and it will be over soon. With a deep breath Hermione walked towards him and shuddered when she saw him smile in such a cruel way.

"On my lap Miss Granger!" Severus purred.

Hermione said a short prayer and lowered herself onto his lap and gasped in surprise when he tugged her in such a way that her butt was in a perfect angle to spank her. Severus muttered and soon Hermione found that she was unable to even move an inch or so.

"Now shall we begin?" Severus asked and grinned happily.

He started lifting her robe up when Hermione shouted "STOP! What are you doing?"

"I am going to spank your bare ass." Severus said bluntly and moved her robe up so that he could see her butt.

"Start counting Miss Granger" Severus purred and struck her hard causing Hermione to scream loudly.

"I said count NOT scream Miss Granger! 20 points from Gryffindor for not being able to follow instructions. My, my! I wonder whether Gryffindor would be having _any_ points by tomorrow morning! Now why are you being punished?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Because I hit you." Hermione said softly and gasped when he hit her again and soon tear were freely pouring onto her face and she was sobbing hard.

After the 10th smack Severus asked again "Why are you being punished?"

"I told you! I hit you!" Hermione screamed in frustration.

"10 more points for being rude to a Professor. 5 more points for raising your voice to your Professor."

With that Severus merely hit her hard again and stopped when she started to beg him to stop.

"No! You are being punished for hitting a Professor, being disrespectful raising your voice to a Professor, for running on the corridor, for entering without permission and for telling me what to do!" Severus snapped at her and kept on spanking her until her voice was hoarse from screaming.

By the time he was done with her, her butt was swollen and Severus knew for sure that she wouldn't be able to sit properly for a week.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Yes! I am sorry!" Hermione said in between sobs.

"We shall know it in future." Severus said calmly and removed the spell which allowed Hermione to move again.

Shackingly Hermione rose to her feet and winced in pain. Severus merely sat in his chair and observed her wince in pain with every single little movement. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red from crying.

"Never disrespect me or disobey me again or else you will be punished more severely than just now. Now go to your dormitory." Severus dismissed her.

Hermione hung her head in shame and slowly started making her way to her dormitory. It was such a painful task but Hermione knew that she had deserved it. Just when she was about to enter Gryffindor Tower Professor McGanogall called her name.

"Miss Granger! How was your visit to your parents?" Minerva asked Hermione gently.

Hermione sniffed out loudly and tried to make herself more presentable but Minerva was able to take a glance at her face and immediately came to the conclusion that something was indeed very wrong.

"There, there Miss Granger! Come on. Let's go to my office and have some tea." Minerva ushered Hermione into her office promising herself that she will hex who ever put her in such a terrible state into next week. Little did she know that the one responsible for her distress is currently drowning bottle after bottle of firewhiskey down in the dungeon.

********/********

After an hour or so Severus was very much drunk and in huge trouble. His moment of peace and quiet was disrupted by none other than Minerva McGanogall who was boiling with anger. Instead of knocking or even opening the dungeon door she blasted the door which went flying inside and nearly hit Severus.

Being drunk his actions were not that swift but luckily he was not hit by the door but by spells fired one by one at him by Minerva. By the time she was done Severus was unconscious and she was sure that he will have to spend at least two days in the Hospital Wing. He is going to regret everything which happened today. Satisfied with her wand work she flooed Severus to the Headmaster's Office and left to attend Hermione.

*******/*******

The next two days happen to be the happiest day for all the Hogwarts students except the Slytherins for the most feared and hated Professor of Hogwarts was currently lying in the Hospital Wing unconscious Everyone except Hermione Granger was in good spirit. Hermione on the other hand was dreading for the moment that her husband-to-be gains his consciousness back and comes to kill her slowly and painfully. It seemed that the Headmaster was unaware of who the attacker was or why he was attacked until he questioned Hermione about it. To say he was surprised by Minerva's actions and really disappointed with Severus's actions would surely be an understatement. He just nodded and thanked Hermione and dismissed her. Later that day she received a letter from Headmaster stating that Gryffindor received all the points that Severus had deducted from her that night and ensuring her that no harm would come to her from Severus in future but how can he be so sure of it? Severus had every single right to be angry with her. He saved her parents and even herself from Voldemort and she thanks him by slapping him? Boy, she had unknowingly invited harm to herself.

The Slytherins especially Draco Malfoy was eyeing her waiting till their Head of House gains back his consciousness to curse whoever did it to their beloved Professor. They all seemed to think that it was Hermione as they were informed about the upcoming nuptials.

Hermione swallowed and looked around the Great Hall. Something didn't feel right today. Her instincts were right as just few minutes later her husband-to-be gained back his consciousness and was beyond furious.

******/******

Albus abandoned his breakfast and hurried down to the Hospital Wing praying that Severus Snape would still be too weak to completely destroy the Hospital Wing. The alarm he set near Severus's bed alerted him immediately when Severus became conscious He did take Severus's wand and hid it in his robe but that man is so powerful and had mastered wandless-magic that he's capable of functioning almost perfectly without the wand.

A blast at the end of the corridor informed him that he was too late but nonetheless he hurried to the Hospital Wing and was greeted by the scene of...

* * *

**I am stopping here..**

**Let me know what you think of...**

**-strikingdelight-**


	9. Chapter 9

**took a break...**

**Any ways I am back!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously on No Choice...**

Albus abandoned his breakfast and hurried down to the Hospital Wing praying that Severus Snape would still be too weak to completely destroy the Hospital Wing. The alarm he set near Severus's bed alerted him immediately when Severus became conscious He did take Severus's wand and hid it in his robe but that man is so powerful and had mastered wandless-magic that he's capable of functioning almost perfectly without the wand.

A blast at the end of the corridor informed him that he was too late but nonetheless he hurried to the Hospital Wing and was greeted by the scene of...

*********/**********

* * *

A real destruction. The Hospital Wing's door was blasted off it's hinge and Albus cringed thinking of how livid Severus would seem right now. Bracing himself for the worst he strode inside with the strongest shielding charm around him. Sure enough the scene wasn't anything less than he expected. Nothing seemed to be left. Thank god for 'reparo' charm.

"Ah! Severus! How are you feeling?" Albus asked pleasantly to Severus who was standing in the middle of the Hospital Wing glaring at him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Severus roared.

"Now, now Severus! Calm down! As for Miss Granger, you have a lot to explain!" Albus added sternly.

"Not Miss Granger! MCGONAGALL!" Severus was fuming with anger.

"Minerva? She is.. around.."

"Where?"

"Not here" Albus said simply and braced himself for the worst.

"DAMN IT, ALBUS! WHERE IS SHE? I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" Severus roared.

"Enough! You deserved every bit of it! What were you thinking?" All the patience Albus had had run out and he needed answers.

"She deserved it! Thought it seems I didn't do enough!" Severus snapped at Albus and started walking to and fro.

"Didn't do enough? Do you have a brain damage?" Albus raised his voice at him.

"No! What is wrong with you old man?" Severus looked at Albus in surprise.

"I know that you have slightly different opinion on things with me but this? You spanked her and act as it nothing big?"

"WHAT! I was just a vision!" Severus shouted in alarm. He thought that Albus did know about it.

"I am serious! It's just a vision! You would know otherwise!"

Albus opened his mouth in protest but stopped. Of course! The Headmaster would be notified it immediately if anyone was being spanked. The castle has it own ways of informing him if a student is hurt or in danger.

"Oh!"

"OH? That's all you have got to say after accusing me of abuse? I thought we had built some trust after all this years. Clearly I was wrong." Severus hissed angrily and flooed to his chambers without waiting for a reply leaving the Headmaster to his thoughts.

Albus cursed himself for his mistake. It took years to get Severus to open up to him and now everything is ruined. He's going to have to go through a lot to fix things right. First he will have to leave Severus to cool down a bit and felt sorry for the children who are going to suffer his wrath. After calling Dobby and asking him to place the wand in Severus's quaters and get out as fast as he can, Albus hurried hoping to catch Hermione before she goes to the Potions class.

Little did he know was Hermione was not heading to the class but to the...

* * *

**I am stopping here. Let me know what you think...**

**-strikingdelight-**


End file.
